


The Christmas Miracles

by rockybluewigs (lesbianbey)



Category: Kickin' It, Victorious
Genre: Christmas Special, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags Are Hard, because im lazy as hell, i'll type them out later, usual Christmas tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/rockybluewigs
Summary: As a requirement, the Hollywood Arts students are stationed to sing Christmas Carols at Seaford, CA. But there's one problem - Seaford hates Christmas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating on whether I should post this or not and since it's past Christmas clearly it took a while lmao. anyways...as much as I don't really like this fic (mainly because it was written when I was a n00b) it got great reception on ffnet so why the hell not post it here?  
> also if you know me on ffnet, I posted fun facts here and there...i'm not doing that here.  
> (tumblr: thegaydown.co.vu)

Christmas is coming, and the exceptionally large, talented, and weird high school is in a frenzy. The principal makes it a requirement that every student must participate in Christmas carols around the Los Angeles area, and a lot of students in the school decided to pick their own groups. The groups have a minimum of seven, so everyone can pick whoever. But for the young girl Tori Vega, she's been picked by multiple groups all day. Too bad she already made her own group, consisting of six people, including herself (and, no one would pick her sister Trina and she felt bad,) so she needs one more person. Then she can go to her crazy teacher Sikowitz to find out where exactly they are going because each faculty member has a specific place for them to spread Christmas cheer.

"We need one more person," Tori groans.

The group of students, who were already her closest friends, agree with her. "Half of the entire school has their groups already..."

"What about my brother?" Cat asks. "He can sing pretty well... Even after that time when—"

"It has to be someone who attends this school," Tori interrupts, fearing what the redhead would say about her mentally disturbed brother. Knowing specifically how her brother operates due to the many stories that Cat has told her about the deranged sibling, she probably doesn't want to meet him either. "Plus, I don't think he's stable enough to join us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat defends.

Tori sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Now isn't the time to be whining and getting defensive, she thought. "No one knows anyone that can sing well and join us?"

"What about Jade?" Andre asks. "You two are together and—"

"She hates Christmas," both Beck and Tori reply, and then they glare at each other. Tori still doesn't understand why he is in this group, given that they dislike each other, but Andre insists.

"Come on, who hates Christmas?" Andre groans.

"Apparently Jade," Tori shrugs.

"How would you know, you didn't even ask her," Andre points out.

Tori cocks an eyebrow in annoyance. She did ask Jade... yesterday to be exact, and she replies with a big 'HELL NO' and proceeds to walk away to her next class. "Yeah, I kind of did."

"This is a requirement, you know," Trina says matter of factly. "If she doesn't do this, she will fail for the semester. Although I don't really care—"

"You shut up," Tori shuts her sister off, tired of the older sister being the narcissist that she is, "Maybe I can ask her again... Since this is a requirement, and I don't want her to fail."

Since the brunette and the goth started dating, everything changed within their group. Jade wouldn't do anything without Tori, so she's been around more often, and then Beck started hating their relationship, since he's still in love with Jade, but the reason why he's still in the group is because of his best friend Andre. If it wasn't for him, Beck would give a one finger salute to the whole group and be on his own from now on. Cat became less air headed, and more levelheaded, since she sensed tension between the group, but her addiction to bibble has worsened due to her stress, and ever since Robbie got rid of the puppet... Let's just ignore that for now.

"So, go ask her. She won't do anything if her beloved Tori isn't there with her," Andre jokes, making everyone, besides Beck, in a fit of giggles.

Tori frowns. "Okay I will. But when she says no again, we're going to find someone. I will not fail the semester because the principal is stressing over this Christmas assignment..."

As Tori leaves to go find her girlfriend, the group stays silent. However, someone has to break the silence, not that anyone cares. "What about for those who don't celebrate Christmas? Do they fail?" Cat asks stupidly, albeit being a very good question.

The question raises eyebrows, and makes everyone think deeply. They came up with nothing at the end of their lunch break.

* * *

 

Jade slams her locker shut in complete, blind anger. If there's a holiday she hates the most, it would be Christmas. It's the holiday that brings in annoying in-laws and fights between her and her father about who should do this and who should bring that. Christmas in the West household has always been a disaster, and now that it's a requirement to go around and sing annoying Christmas carols, she finds herself rather taking the fail for the semester if that means not singing annoying, repetitive Christmas songs, wearing itchy Santa hats, the colors red, green, and white, and let's not forget, the nauseating smell of pine, Christmas cookies, and Yule.

"Jade," she hears her name being called. "I have something to ask you."

Knowing exactly who it is, she replies angrily, "If it's about that assignment, please count me out, if you know what's best for you."

Tori frowns again. "Come on. I don't want to fail this semester. I worked hard on it!"

"Okay, then find another person willing to sing stupid Christmas songs with," she growls. "I love you and all, but I cannot force myself to sing stupid Christmas songs with people I barely like, let alone your sister, and wear itchy Santa hats all day long in a city that probably doesn't give a single fuck about Christmas as much as me."

"I don't want you to fail this semester because you hate this holiday," the brunette frowns, causing the goth to roll her eyes ridiculously.

"I'm still not doing it."

"Oh come on," Tori groans. "You get to see me in a Mrs. Claus suit."

The couple starts to laugh; the last time they had Christmas at HA, Jade particularly enjoyed that Santa shorts Tori was wearing. And if she wants to see that again, she has to go Christmas caroling with her girlfriend, her annoying friends, Tori's narcissistic sister, and her resentful ex-boyfriend. "Fine."

Tori beams, and gives a chaste kiss on Jade's lips. "Great. Meet us at Sikowitz's room at the end of the day."

As Tori leaves her, Jade mentally slaps herself on the forehead. Of course, she has to fall for the brunette's charm... every time.

* * *

 

"So where are we going?"

Sikowitz looks at his clipboard, and makes faces at the list of places they can go to. While he doesn't agree with the Christmas caroling being a requirement, he still has to do it, in sake of keeping his job. He loves Christmas, but sometimes the constant songs brings him melancholia, especially the ones about having someone with him. Being a lonely person has a negative impact for some people.

"Come on crazy, we don't have all day," Jade says impatiently.

"Calm down students," the eccentric teacher says, even though the room is quiet minutes after Jade's outburst. "Apparently we have no more stations around Los Angeles."

"What?" The group yells.

"Well, that's a delight to hear," Jade beams, and gets up from her seat.

"Wait a minute," Sikowitz stops both the angry goth, and the flabbergasted students, and looks again at his clipboard. "There is one place. Bayview Mall."

"Where is that at?" Tori asks.

Sikowitz looks at the clipboard again and frowns deeply. "Seaford."

"Isn't that in New York?" Cat asks, causing everyone in the room to look at her questioningly. "What?"

"Yes, there is one in New York, but this one is in California," Sikowitz states. "It's an hour from here, precisely."

"Yes it is, because from my maps app on my PearPad," Robbie pulls out his PearPad and starts tapping random letters, "It says it would normally take sixty-one minutes to get there, from the school, if we leave from the school to there."

"And keep in mind," Sikowitz points out, "Seaford hasn't celebrated Christmas since their riot five years ago. They resent anyone who celebrates the holiday. So if they pelt you with garbage, don't take offense to it. That means you, Jade."

"Well that's great," Jade complains. "We're going to a small mall, in a small town, who hates Christmas as much as I—"

"Can you stop complaining for one second?" Beck complains. "It's bad enough that we have to go to a small town that hates a happy holiday."

Both Jade and Tori glare at him, in which he ignores. "It's bad enough that you're here."

Beck argues, "Well blame your girlfriend for putting me here, because I wouldn't be in this group if it wasn't a requirement. There wasn't any options—"

"Oh please, Beck, you have countless girls breathing down your back. You have plenty of options!" Jade argues back. "Instead, you just stayed here because despite the many girls coming after you, you don't have any real friends!"

"Oh this is grand, coming from you—"

"We'll do it!" Tori yells, and feigns a smile at Sikowitz, for everyone to shut up. "And you two, if you're going to argue, then don't talk at all. And by the way Beck, the only reason why you're here is because my best friend insisted that you come with us, not because of me only. I, personally, don't want you here."

The angry brunette leaves the room, with Jade following her after.

"Hawkward," Sikowitz sings out in a high-pitched tone.

* * *

 

The gang sits around in the parking lot, waiting for the only designated drivers to get them to Seaford without public transportation. They decided to wear their best Christmas sweaters instead of the skimpy outfits the girls had to wear last Christmas, and most of the girls are wearing red or green leggings. The group is basically quiet, except for a few words exchanged by Andre and Cat.

"I think something bad is going to happen today with those three," Cat points out."They've been at each other's throats ever since Jadey and Tori started dating."

"I know," Andre agrees. "But let's see if the Christmas cheer would lift their spirits up."

"I doubt it," Cat says pessimistically. "Jade hates Christmas, she hates Beck, and he hates Tori. It's impossible for them to feel any holiday cheer since they all hate each other."

As if they sense that the group's talking about them, both Jade and Tori appear, with cross looks on their faces. They just finished arguing about who should go with who since Beck decides to show up, and while they have to deal with the resentful ex, they already sense the drama whenever he makes an appearance. "Okay, um... Cat, Robbie, and Trina, in my car. Beck, Andre, in Jade's car."

"Looks like they've been arguing..." Cat whispers to Andre before separating from the dark-skinned individual. He walks up to both Tori and Jade, who still have angry looks on their faces. "Are you two sure about this? Beck says he can call—"

"We need to make sure that everyone gets there on time, and we both didn't want him at all... However I had no choice," Jade glares coldly at her girlfriend, "And so he's going in the car with me. We both agreed to put you there to even the temperament."

Andre nods, but he can sense that things will not go well with the two exes in the car. "Well, I definitely call shotgun." As if he read Jade's mind to take the passenger's seat, he walks over to her car and applies himself there. The rest of the gang enter the respective cars, waiting for the drivers to get in.

"I don't even want to do this," Jade complains. "He's going to ruin everything, and make this holiday even worse than it already is."

"And this is why I assigned Andre in your car," Tori smiles, and hugs Jade. "Don't worry, there's nothing he can say or do that would change anything. Okay?"

Jade hugs back reluctantly, and glares at her ex in the backseat of her car. "I guess. But this better go smoothly."

"Don't worry," Tori lets go of her. "If he says anything, I'll put him in his place."

The girls both giggle and after one last kiss, they go to their respective cars. Both cars are silent as they enter, and even more silent as they leave the parking lot.

* * *

 

Seaford, California has always been a close-knit small town in which everyone knows each other. But as the holidays go, no one even respects the Christmas holidays. Ever since a riot happened five years ago on Christmas Day, the Seaford individuals have never celebrated the holiday ever again. Sixteen year old Jack Brewer learned that the hard way. He spends his holidays in Colorado for the last two years; Christmas always brought happiness in his home, despite his disgraced cousin and his shunned father.

However, unfortunately, the Brewer household cannot leave Seaford for the holidays this year. Seaford has even went so far as to canceling the holiday recess this year, so everyone is definitely going to school on Christmas Day. His family plans are thwarted, so he has to stay here in bland, boring, pessimistic Seaford for the holidays.

"Well, there goes my holiday vacation," he sighs putting his head down on the school desk.

"What do you mean Jack?" His best friend Kim asks him after noticing his head on the desk.

"I have to stay here for the holidays," he groans.

Kim shrugs, although she really does care about Jack's observation for the holiday. She doesn't celebrate Christmas after watching the riot on television when she was younger, and after noticing no Christmas trees in her living room after that, she has resented the holiday herself. "Christmas is an idiotic holiday."

"Don't you think you guys need to get over the five-year old Christmas riot?" He asks, already tired of everyone's resentment and anger for an innocent holiday.

"It's not in my control," Kim replies. "Even if it was, we will never celebrate Christmas ever again. However, Hanukkah is observed."

"That explains Milton's absence," Jack mutters. "But... Christmas is all about spreading joy. Why can't we spread some joy to Seaford? This would be a happier place if Christmas is observed again."

"Doubt it," Kim denies. "Until this year where we cancelled the holiday recess, December 25th is the day where everyone burns down pine trees, since the smell of pine brings in Christmas. They also participate in anti-Christmas activity, kind of what singles do for anti-Valentine's day or what paranoid people do for anti-Halloween."

"Yeah, but don't you ever want to be kissed under the mistletoe?" Jack asks nonchalantly, causing both of the teens to blush uncontrollably. "Don't you ever want to hang that star on top of the tree, or create garland out of popcorn, or—"

"There was a time when I actually celebrated Christmas, I know how it goes," Kim spits. "But I don't mind spending December 25th doing absolutely nothing. But since I gotta go to school..."

Jack immediately drains the blond girl out, and hopes that a Christmas miracle would happen to Seaford. He would rather spend Christmas with his friends, and definitely her, than to escape to Colorado with family. If only, if only...

* * *

 

The teens get out of their cars and watch as a rush of people to in and leave the Bayview Mall. It's a small shopping center, but the adolescents can make do with the small capacity. They walk in, and immediately, they get glares from the Seaford individuals. There are no Christmas decorations anywhere, which surprises the adolescents, but makes Jade smirk.

"I could live here," Jade jokes, causing Tori to glare at her. "What? I hate this holiday, and so does the people of Seaford."

"Where should we set up?" Andre asks.

Tori grabs a map from the directory office next to her, and studies it. There has to be a central place where everyone hangs out at. "How about the fountain in the middle of the mall?"

"Sure," Beck says sarcastically, "In which no one can see us. That's wonderful, Tori."

"Are you done over there, negative Nancy?" Tori growls. "Great, let's go."

The gang walks all the way to the fountain, where a group of kids sit down by a martial arts dojo, and where a lot of other adolescents hang out at. Beck rolls his eyes, and complains again, "There's chairs everywhere!"

Everyone ignores him and sets up for the Christmas caroling they have to do. No one wants to do it, since the city is basically anti-Christmas, but they need their grade so they have no choice. "What song should we sing first?"

"Silent night?" Cat suggests.

They all shrug and clear their throats to get ready to sing the Christmas song. While the Christmas song is mostly about Christmas nights, they find themselves singing it at broad daylight. Trina stands there doing nothing, since she is well aware that she cannot sing. During the car ride, both her and her sister Tori argue if she should sing or not. Cat suggested that Trina should mouth out the words, and now that's what she's going to do.

A group of passengers glare at the teens as they start to sing the song in different harmonies and pitches. The group of teens that were sitting by the dojo also get up and glare at the teenagers, but one kid, who has nice hair and a tanned skin complexion equivalent to Beck's skin color, looks at them in adoration.

The angry passengers start booing and throwing garbage at the teens as soon as they finish the first song. Although Jade is particularly happy about the hate the Seaford people have for Christmas, she immediately gets angry when she gets hit with stale falafel balls.

"Alright!" She yells in complete anger. "Which one of you Seaford hicks threw a falafel ball at me?"

"Oh god," Andre mutters. "Here we go, someone gets Jade angry."

"Answer me!" The goth shrieks again, and the passengers scurry out of the premises before Jade could lunge at any target she thought was suspicious. However, the teens from the dojo stay in their place.

"Look, it's best if you don't try to spread your Christmas disease over here," the pale, skinny teen speaks up. "Although my family observes Hanukkah..."

"He's right," the blond girl growls. "Go back to wherever hole you came from. We don't need you to spread your nightmare holiday in Seaford."

The gang starts to walk away, but the same kid with the look of adoration, stays in place. He looks over to his friends who still don't notice that he's around. The Hispanic teen, however, looks back, and glares at him. "Jack, are you coming? We have practice."

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Jack replies, and casts his head down. The Christmas carols look at Jack, with a weird look.

"I'm really sorry for that," Jack starts. "Seaford really hates Christmas."

"I would sympathize with them if they didn't hit me with disgusting falafel balls!" Jade complains in anger, and removes another falafel from her curly hair. "God, this is not even well cooked!"

"Uh..." Tori raises her eyebrow, ignoring her girlfriend's outbursts. "Are you the only one who likes Christmas here?"

Jack nods. "I moved here a few years ago, so I don't know about the Christmas riot. What I do know is that I've wanted Christmas in Seaford for a long time. They even cancelled Christmas recess because they hate Christmas that much."

"Cancel recess?" Jade asks in flabbergast. Despite her hate fixation on the holiday, she particularly enjoys the winter recess since she doesn't have to deal with the idiots in her school. "Okay, that's where I draw the line."

"Exactly," Andre agrees.

"So what do you do for the holidays?" Beck asks the younger teen.

"After the despicable outrage my mom and I received for putting decorations around our house," Jack sighs. "We go to Colorado for Christmas cheer. That's where I lived before moving to Seaford."

"I could've sworn there's only a Seaford in New York..." Cat mutters mindlessly. The gang, and Jack, stares at her weirdly, although her location is correct. "What?"

"So should we just leave?" Tori asks.

"Not yet," Jack stops them from packing up. "Can you help me? I want to make Seaford see the happiness of Christmas again."

"How can we do that?" Robbie asks, his face full of surprise and doubt. "This place hates Christmas more than Jade does."

Jade glares at the dark-haired boy, then glares at her friends, who look at her with a hopeful glance. "Oh no... hell to the no. I will not participate in this! I swear to god—"

"Please, for me?" Tori pouts. She knows that the pout works every time, even for making Jade do something she hates.

Jade rolls her eyes. "Fine whatever, I have pounds of garland in my storage closet anyway."

"No, I want to make the garland," Jack smirks. "With popcorn—"

"Do you have any bibble?" Cat interrogates the teen, who backs up from her. "Please tell me Seaford has bibble! I need bibble! Do you understand me, I need bibble!"

Jack backs away some more, startled. "Is she always like this?"

"Only when she's in a new setting," Jade answers lamely.

* * *

 

"What took you so long?" Kim starts interrogating Jack, after Jack makes a deal with the Christmas 'miracles'. He should be meeting up with them this weekend to decorate a tree, and the homes and the mall; make Seaford Christmas-friendly again, as the Jewfro kid lamely put it.

"I had to make sure they were leaving, you know, because their kind isn't allowed here," Jack lies.

Kim narrows her eyes, but she walks away, still sensing something suspicious about Jack. "Well anyway, we're sparring together. So get ready."

Jack sighs and goes to the back of the dojo to put some more comfortable clothes on. As the teen disappears, Kim still raises her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Something's not right with Jack," she says.

"Really, I haven't noticed," the pale teen Milton says sarcastically. "You really need to pick up on his lying quicker."

"Shut up," Kim growls. "I'm serious. Do you think he talked to those people about spreading Christmas cheer—"

"Can we like, not say that word?" Jerry complains. "It's cursed, I tell you, whenever someone says that word, something bad happens."

"Let's replace the word with Voldemort!" Milton jokes. The two of them laugh stupidly, and Kim glares at the two. If they weren't best friends, Kim would automatically think they were dating, since they almost agreed on everything and they always appeared together on many occasions.

"Whatever. So, I think Jack's trying to spread you-know-what to Seaford," she says.

"What's you-know-what?" Their sensei Rudy appears from his office and since that was the only thing he picked up from the conversation, he decides to intervene.

"Kim thinks that Jack is trying to spread Voldemort cheer to Seaford," Jerry says lamely, which causes everyone to raise their eyebrow at Jerry's stupidity.

"He meant Christmas cheer," Kim explains. "But since he says we can't speak of that word..."

"I get it," Rudy interrupts. "But why? Christ—I mean, you-know-what—"

"Voldemort," Jerry mumbles.

"Whatever," Rudy exclaims annoyingly. "The holiday hasn't been celebrated in Seaford for half a decade. If he's seriously trying to do that, then he's in for another angry mob towards his house."

"Exactly," Kim agrees. "If he dares spread that hick holiday to Seaford, we can't talk to him anymore. He'll be the pariah of the town."

The dojo stays in silence over Kim's statement. They know she's right, but they don't think they can stand being away from Jack. The guy has helped them from getting into fights with the Black Dragons, ever since the first day he showed up at school. They don't want that to happen, especially when Kim secretly, but not so secretly to some people, has a crush on the black belt. She definitely doesn't want to stop talking to him.

"So what can we do?"

As Kim opens her mouth to reply, Jack walks in and notices the quietness of the group. He heard the conversation a minute ago, but he decides not to say anything on the issue. The more he intervenes, the worse the issue will get.

"So, are we going to practice?" He asks, acting completely clueless about the issue.

Kim sighs, and nods, but not after noticing Jack's indifferent demeanor.

 


	2. Part 2

"Well, that was a waste," Jade says pensively, after brushing her hair multiple times to get the stuck falafel balls out of her hair. "I go to Seaford and get pelted with falafel balls—ew, this one's been half eaten!" She throws away the half eaten falafel ball on the floor in disgust.

"What are we going to do?" Andre asks. "We weren't supposed to be back at Hollywood for a couple of hours."

"Did that guy have any bibble?" Cat whines, getting a glare from Jade. She groans again. "I want bibble—"

"Here's some gum," Robbie stuffs some gum into her mouth, getting annoyed with the redhead's constant whining over bibble. She's been whining about bibble being in Seaford throughout the whole trip back to Hollywood and it gives all of the car attendees a headache.

The gang gives Robbie a grateful look and turn towards each other. "Well, we can say that we did some carols, then we're booed out of the city," Beck suggests. "Since that"s what really happened."

"Yes, let's just do it safe," Jade complains sarcastically. "Because Beck over here is a walking wuss. How does that make us look, telling the principal and faculty that we were booed out of Seaford?"

"She's right, surprisingly," Trina agrees. "I don't think the principal would let the whole 'we've been booed out of a small city that hates Christmas' excuse slide."

"Fine," Beck growls. "Since telling the truth is out of the question, then one of you suggest what we should do."

"We can tell the principal that Seaford took it well, but we use that alibi to help Jack bring Christmas into Seaford, since that's what we're doing," Tori suggests. "I'm pretty sure we can leave the whole 'booing out of a city' disregarded."

"We can do that," Andre nods.

"Count me in," Robbie, Trina, and Cat say in unison.

"I'll do it," Jade sighs.

"You'd do anything for her," Beck mutters in bitterness.

The group glares at the pessimistic boy, and he glares at them back. Even though they don't have to Christmas carol anymore, that still leaves an open suggestion for Beck. The angry boy snarls at the couple, and shrugs. "I'm not joining you, if that's what you think."

"Great, one less lonely boy with a stick up his ass," Tori beams sarcastically, and they walk away from the angry individual. However, Andre stays behind, taking a deep breath, trying to think of a way to talk to Beck calmly. He's noticed that Beck's been more withdrawn due to Jade and Tori's relationship, and it's taken a toll on their own friendship.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Beck asks.

"Yeah, but at the same time, why do you have to be this negative towards Jade and Tori?" Andre queries. "I understand that you're still in love with her, but you gotta let it go."

"But how can I let it go?" Beck complains. "She was the best three years of my life. I can't believe she left me for Tori."

"Technically she didn't leave you for Tori," Andre points out.

"Great, now I'm wrong," the tan skinned individual casts his head down and pulls his hair in frustration. "It's not even me all the time. It's her, making Jade into a submissive little dog under her."

"Well, they're still in the honeymoon phase, I tell you that," Andre jokes. The two best friends chuckle at the small joke, like old times when they didn't have to worry about Tori or Jade or any of the girls and Robbie, and Rex before he got sold. "But Tori's my best friend, and you guys were friends once, so you should give her more slack here. She isn't really doing anything, it's just Jade undeniably falling for Tori. It's the same actions that she did for you."

"But now she sees me as the resentful ex," Beck sighs.

Andre rolls his eyes. "Maybe because you're acting like the resentful ex?"

"I guess you're right," he sighs. "I guess I can let that go and help the Seaford kid get some holiday cheer in his city. I mean, seriously, no holiday break?"

"He kind of looks like you when you were ten," Andre jokes.

"No he does not," Beck denies, but starts laughing with the dark-skinned individual.

* * *

 

The gang sits down at the busy Japanese restaurant, Nozu. While the owner hates Tori, they still continue to come here since the sushi isn't half bad, and that so many weird memories happened here. Their favorite memory would be Tori's play date with Jade, in which they finally figure out their feelings for each other, but they don't start dating until a couple of weeks later. Except for Andre; his favorite memory was his ex-girlfriend Hope's birthday party. He and Tori met Sean Quincy that day and performed their song twice in the night. Their worst, chopping squid.

"So Jade has the decorations and the adhesive glue ready," Tori says, and starts listing the things they need to spread joy to Seaford.

"Done... We should also get some thread and popcorn," Jade points out. "Although it's a little weird to make garland with food...*"

"How about the tree?" Tori asks.

"I got that," Andre answers. "Beck and I will pick out a tree later today."

"How about the bibble?" Cat whines again, and Robbie pops another piece of gum into the redhead's mouth.

"Santa outfits?" Tori lists again.

"We should have a Secret Santa or something," Cat smiles. "You know, since Santa Claus is the main person who everyone praises on Christmas Day. Call him the Secret Santa of Seaford or something. Hahaha, it sounds like a tongue twister... Secret Santa of Seaford..."

It's a great idea, and one of those small but very frequent moments that Cat says, or contributes to plans like this. The gang smiles, and Tori starts to create a list for the candidates of the secret Santa.

"Okay... who should be the Secret Santa of Seaford?" Robbie asks.

The group stays silent, thinking who should be a great candidate for the Secret Santa of Seaford. "How about Sikowitz?" Cat suggests again, her mouth completely full of gum.

"Okay," Tori says pensively, and reluctantly puts her teacher's name on the list for Secret Santa of Seaford. "Does anyone else have an idea to be Santa?"

"Beck should be Santa," Trina jokes.

"NO!" Jade screams immediately.

"Calm down, I was joking," Trina recoils, looking offended.

Tori stares at Beck, who waves his hand away to put his name down, only if the Latina wants. She puts his name down anyway. Jade looks at this and gets outraged.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Tori—"

"Oh come on, he's a candidate," Tori defends. "I know we're still uneasy about him, but calm down—"

"Never tell me to calm down!" Jade exclaims in complete anger, causing the other customers to look at the fighting couple and for their friends, and Beck, to be embarrassed. The group of friends start to blush, and Cat starts to shift uncontrollably in her seat.

"Jade, you're embarrassing us—"

"I don't give a fuck! Remove his name from the list now!" Jade screams even louder.

Now it's Tori's turn to be submissive. She crosses Beck's name off the list with hesitance, and gives him an apologetic look. "Okay, any more suggestions?"

The group stays silent and eat their sushi, since none of them knew what to do with the Santa situation. Tori forgets about it quickly and starts to think of other ways to spread cheer into Seaford. "Moving on..."

"Cat, Robbie, do you want to sing the Christmas carols like when you two did that guitar duo?" Tori suggests. Cat nods, while Robbie shrugs. His attitude has been a little passive aggressive, but everyone knows it's from the Rex withdrawal. Those two have been together for years, and while Tori doesn't exactly know how long, she does know that their friendship made Robbie at ease with his snarky but sensitive attitude. Rex was simply the snarky side of Robbie*.

"Yay!" Cat beams. "Do you want to discuss potential songs to sing, Robbie?"

Robbie shrugs again. "That seems plausible."

"Okay, I'll call you tonight," she smiles. "Do you have any more gum, this ran out of flavor."

"Should there be candy for this situation? Because I know where to get awesome Christmas candy," Trina adds in.

"If you want five other Cats running around," Jade jokes.

"Well fine, no one gets candy."

Tori shrugs, "She does know a guy who makes awesome Christmas candy. And we don't exactly have to eat it." She writes it down and Trina gets excited, actually feeling like she's contributing to the group.

"How about mistletoes?" Andre queries.

"NO!" Jade screams again. "Sorry... I just hate mistletoes."

"I'll be under the mistletoe for you," Tori lamely flirts, in which Trina and Andre gag in response. Everyone starts to laugh again, tearing their minds off of the Christmas operation. They hope that the Christmas operation could be great for Seaford, to help a sixteen year old boy in need of Christmas cheer.

* * *

 

The next day after school, Jack settles at the falafel restaurant by himself, waiting for his friend Eddie to show up. Besides him, Eddie also observes Christmas, but does it in complete silence. They both don't really get the whole idea of Christmas being banned, and since Eddie's favorite holiday is Christmas, he has to let him know about the operation that he's made with the Hollywood Arts students.

When the dark-skinned boy shows up, Jack waves him over to the table.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

Jack sighs. "I have a plan to get Christmas back in Seaford."

Eddie frowns; the idea of Christmas in Seaford would never happen, due to the hatred of the family oriented holiday. "As much as I get the holly jollies, and I get 'em bad, I'm not into being the social pariah of Seaford."

"That's why we need you to work as a double secret agent," Jack clarifies.

Eddie raises an eyebrow. "We?"

Jack smirks, despite the other boy's cluelessness over the issue. "Yesterday, a couple of Christmas miracles happened. Let's just say I have certain people to get Christmas back into Seaford forever."

Kim angrily paces back and forth at the dojo, with both Jerry and Milton looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. It's been almost an hour since they've walked in the dojo, and both Jack and Eddie are late. Kim wants to finish her spar with Jack from yesterday, since it was basically a tie; Rudy cut it short because it took more than an hour for them to give up. Hopefully they get to finish what they start, but Kim is getting impatient with Jack's lateness.

"Where the hell is Jack? We're supposed to spar today!" She stresses.

"Calm down, Kim," Jerry says calmly. "I'm pretty sure he's on his way over here."

"We had our last class together," Kim points out. "He shouldn't be this late!" The angry blond teen keeps pacing around the mats.

The two boys stare at each other, then at the fuming blonde. "Kim dear," Milton stands up and tries to calm the blonde, who's still pacing. "Jack being late isn't the end of the world."

"Well, it would be if—" Kim stops herself, realizing what she's going to say. She almost reveals her crush on Jack, and she isn't fond of everyone knowing. However, everyone has an idea of why Kim cares about Jack so much. "Just forget it, you're right."

Milton smiles knowingly. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?" Kim says in a high-pitched tone, albeit surprised that the pale teen caught on real fast. "Please, Jack isn't worth having a crush on."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Milton laughs.

"I don't have a crush on him, so can we drop the subject—"

"Sorry we're late." Both Jack and Eddie walk inside the dojo, with apologetic looks on their faces. "We had some things to take care of. School related."

The other teens wave it off, but Kim raises an eyebrow. "Come on, Jack. We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Ready for me to beat you again?" Jack jokes.

Kim snarls. "Just go get ready and we'll see who's the one getting beat today."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" The pale teen asks the blond after a rough day of sparring. Jack, finally, gets victory, beating Kim, and while Kim seems embarrassed by getting beat by a guy, let alone a guy she blatantly has a crush on, she waves it off. However, Milton senses something other than embarrassment.

"I don't!" Kim whispers back.

"Look, it's okay if you do," Milton whispers. "No one's judging you."

Kim glares at the teen. "Why do you care? Why does it matter to you if I like him or not? Would it benefit you if I did—"

"I just want to see you two happy," the pale teen interrupts, getting annoyed with Kim's defensive attitude. She's making this harder on herself, Milton thought.

"Why?" Kim queries.

"I just do, okay," Milton says defensively. "Is it bad that I care for my friends that obviously love each other but are too blind to see it?" He suddenly goes over to the mats to train extensively, ignoring Kim, or anyone else except the training dummy.

Kim raises an eyebrow suspiciously again. She thought she was acting weird a minute ago, but suddenly Milton's defensiveness makes the situation turn. "Something's going on," Kim mutters, and watches as the other male teens spar.

* * *

 

"Look here, you're going to tell me what's going on with you," Kim pulls the pale teen by the side at the end of the day. Everyone goes home for the day and Kim stays over, since she knows how slow Milton is when he changes into his regular clothes.

"Nothing's wrong," Milton sneers, and pries Kim's hands off of him.

"Why were you so defensive earlier then?" She asks.

Shit, Milton thought. He hoped that the blond doesn't notice his defensiveness, but apparently she did, and now, he fears he isn't going anywhere until she gets some answers. "It's none of your business."

"You're not leaving until you tell me," Kim demands, and blocks the doorway.

Milton opens his mouth, but pauses. He knows of Kim's crush on Jack, and pretty sure that Jack feels the same way, but he wants to hear Kim say it for confirmation and triumph. Would this work? "If I tell you, will you admit that you have a crush on Jack?"

"I don't have a crush on him!" Kim lies.

"You're telling this to an obvious romantic, Kim," Milton rolls his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. I can tell by the way you look at him, and you're always by his side, and you never want to end a spar with him because that's the only time he touches you, and you secretly love it—"

"Okay fine," Kim sighs exasperatingly. "I like him, okay? I've liked him since his first day at school, and now... He doesn't even notice me. He's always so focused on other girls."

"That's a guy's way to get girls jealous," he points out. "Yes, pathetic, but a lot of guys do it."

"Is that what you do?" Kim queries.

Milton looks taken aback. Of course he doesn't do it! He barely even likes girls himself. "No."

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong," Kim says, suddenly turning the tables.

There's a short pause, in which Milton finds it hard to tell the other teen, but he feels that Kim already has an idea. "I'm in love."

Kim gasps, "Oh my god, that's great! With who?"

"Jerry Martinez," he mumbles, in which Kim silently and mentally jumps up and down, because she knew her suspicions are right. He obviously has the hots for Jerry.

"I knew it!" The blond gasps.

"Shut up," the pale teen blushes in response. "We're already together, though. But, I don't know... There's something about him that made me fall for him... Holy Christmas nuts—"

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" Kim yells in flabbergast.

Milton cocks an eyebrow. "Question is, how long have I kept this from everyone in the dojo. And... For a few months, nothing special. But I feel so stupid for falling so fast."

"So, I'm the only one that knows?" She asks.

"No," Milton responds. "Julie knows. But that's because she sensed it and broke up with me before trying to help me get with him. That's it, really."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she whispers in disbelief. "I hate you!"

"Oh come on, what difference would it make?" Milton frowns; he doesn't understand why Kim is being this way. It's not like they would be better friends or something. If anything, he expected a more excited reaction from the blond.

"A lot!" The blond exclaims. "We're friends, and you keep this from me? And, Jerry keeps this from me, and Jack? No wonder you guys have been closer these days. And how do you deal with his stupidity?"

"His stupidity is the reason why I love him," the pale teen blushes deeply.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Kim coos.

"And this is what I feared." Milton mutters in embarrassment.

* * *

 

It's Friday night, finally, and Jack awaits for the Hollywood Arts gang to show up. The mall is closed, which makes the operation a little hard to do, but after Eddie steals the mall keys from Joan's office, everything seemed easier. He twirls the keys in his hands while waiting for the older kids to arrive.

"Steal your soul!" Someone whispers behind Jack, and he flinches in fear. Heart thumping, he turns around to see a hooded Eddie behind him. Jack snarls and pushes Eddie angrily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack growls, still feeling his heart beating faster than it should. He doesn't like to be scared, and everyone knows that. And since it's dark, it's harder to see who scared him.

"Finally, I scared Jack!" Eddie cheers.

"Yeah, add in a clown suit and I could have died," Jack sneers. "Seriously, where are they?"

"Who are 'they'?" Eddie asks lamely.

Jack ignores the teen, still angry over the fact that someone scared him. The teen could never accept defeat very much. Suddenly, he sees bright lights spotting his vision, meaning that they are finally here. Tori steps out of her car, with a flashlight in hand, and so does the other teens. A tree is located on top of her car.

"Hey Jack, and friend..." Tori greets, looking at Eddie apprehensively.

"This is my friend Eddie," Jack introduces him to the Hollywood Arts group. "Don't worry, he likes Christmas as much as I do. And Eddie, these are the Christmas miracles I mentioned earlier."

"He called us Christmas miracles!" Cat beams. "Did you bring any—"

Robbie immediately stuffs a piece of gum in her mouth before she has time to finish the sentence.

"No Cat, I didn't bring any bibble," Jack rolls his eyes.

"Don't we have—" The sentence is blocked by Jack's hand. Apparently the froyo company invented a bibble flavored froyo and are currently selling them in all Seaford froyo shops, but since Tori mentioned to Jack that Cat and bibble have an addicting relationship that would cause chaos, (much like anyone on drugs,) Jack decides not to mention it, since the last time they were here, Cat almost flipped on him for bibble.

"Shut up," Jack hisses, and removes his hand from the dark-skinned teen's mouth. Eddie nods in understanding.

"We have everything available to decorate the whole mall with Christmas decorations!" Tori says. "And we also brought the glue."

"Does it stick?" Jack asks stupidly.

"Does it stick," Jade snorts. "Let's just say, Tori had a very traumatic experience with the glue."

"Never again," Tori croaks. The time she used the adhesive glue was when she helped Cat with a makeup effects class project, and the scary face sticks faceted because Cat unused adhesive glue instead of makeup glue. Trina and Cat had to go across town to find a solvent to remove the glue from her face, during a musical performance. Tori shivers every time it's mentioned.

"I'm still sorry Tori," Cat mumbles through her gum-full mouth.

"Alright, let's get this party started," Jack smirks deviously, and the gang walks up to the entrance. Jack opens the gate and lets everyone inside, but he pauses when he sees Kim standing there, blocking the older teens' way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kim interrogates, crossing her arms on her chest.

Both Jack and Eddie are too catatonic to reply to the blond, which fuels in more of her anger. The older teens notice the tension, as well as Andre and Beck, who put the tree on the floor after seeing Kim blocking their way.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

Tori steps in and speaks for them. "Your friends wanted to spread Christmas cheer into Seaford—"

"I told you losers that Seaford doesn't need any Vol–I mean Christmas cheer!" She yells. She mentally slaps herself and reminds herself to kick Jerry in the head for making her almost say Voldemort in replacement for Christmas. "We're fine without the holiday!"

"Well you heard the girl," Jade says, getting ready to turn around, but Tori grabs her, and turns her back around. "Oh, come on!"

"No, I did not wake up at the middle of the night to thwart my plans over!" Tori yells in anger.

"But we can't do anything, she's a black belt," Jack mumbles.

"She hasn't met me!" Trina scowls, and grabs some rope from the Christmas tree. "Let's go, princess!"

Kim lunges after Trina, with a couple of her moves, but Trina blocks all of them. Trina instead, delivers a kick spin from the floor to trip the blond, and she immediately falls to the floor. Trina triumphantly places a heeled foot on Kim's chest.

"Had enough, princess?" Trina asks.

"Not exactly," Kim smirks, and grabs Trina's leg, causing the older teen to fall face first to the floor. Both teens however, quickly stand up. Kim attempts to kick Trina again, but Trina one-ups the blond by grabbing her leg and flipping her efficiently. The Hollywood Arts teens start to cheer while Trina ties Kim up with the long piece of rope. Beck hands Trina another piece of rope and she ties Kim's legs.

"You will not win!" Kim screams, but Jade has had enough of the blond's mouth, so she retrieves a piece of duct tape and tapes her mouth shut.

"What should we do to her?" Jade asks, glaring at the tied-up blond under her.

"Let's keep her outside!" Eddie says happily, and both Beck and Andre carry the screaming teen outside. Her muffled screams are ignored, and Jack helps Andre and Beck with the tree. Eddie joins the girls in decorating the store windows with decorations and gluing the decorations so the passengers of Seaford will have a hard time removing the decorations from their walls. They also use the glue to top the unused fountain with the Christmas tree, with the lovely smell of pine.

The kids laugh and decorate the tree with garland, ornaments, and other stuff they can stick onto the tree.

"Anyone wanna put the star on the tree?" Tori asks, with a big smile on her face.

"I think Jack should do it," Cat says. "He does live here."

Tori hands Jack with the star, and Jack struggles to put the star on the tree that's taller than him. The gang eventually helps him, and despite the darkness of the mall, Robbie is able to snap a flash photo of them struggling and laughing to put the star on the tree.

"Now, we should probably..." Tor plugs in the tree lights and the topper, "Make it shine."

Realizing the irony in the small comment, the Hollywood Arts gang giggle uncontrollably. Jack and Eddie look at each other confusedly, but they eventually laugh.

"Yeah, Seaford is in for a scare when they wake up," the two sixteen year olds whisper to each other, giving each other a high five in triumph.


	3. Part 3

The next day, the mall attendees notice that the mall is covered with decorations, and everyone tries hard to remove the decorations from the windows, doors, ceilings, and tries to remove the tree from the fountain. It's no luck, since the strong adhesive glue prevents them from doing so. Happily, both Jack and Eddie notice that the adhesive glue dries clear so the decor can look nicer.

"What happened to the mall?" Jack feigns an innocent face, and asks the question to his friends.

"I don't know, but Seaford is infested with Christmas!" Milton exclaims. "Holy Christmas nuts!"

"¡No me gusta!" Jerry exclaims in his native language.

"Yeah, Seaford is in a frenzy to know who did this," Kim explains, and glares at Jack.

"Why are you people complaining?" The restaurant owner Phil asks the distraught children. "Christmas is the best holiday ever. In Hahkmaki tradition, Christmas is the holiday in which families get together and give each other presents anonymously."

"Uh, Phil," Jack raises an eyebrow. "It's called Secret Santa here."

"I knew that Jack!" The restaurant owner looks taken aback. "I'm just saying. You all should be happy that Christmas has made its way into Seaford again!"

"No, we shouldn't," Kim growls. "Christmas is the worst holiday ever."

"I'll tell you what's the worst holiday ever... Valentine's day," Phil complains. "Who ever invented that holiday obviously hates single adults." The restaurant owner walks away from the children, complaining in his own language.

"No, that's the best day to eat chocolate and forget about diabetes," Eddie complains.

The kids nod in agreement. "But seriously, we need to find who did this. I bet it was one of those losers who came over here to sing Christmas carols."

"Ay, Dios mío, ¿podemos dejar de decir la palabra Navidad? ¡Que es una mala palabra! ¿Por qué crees que hay decoraciones de Navidad en todas partes?" Jerry mumbles in his native language.

"What?" The non-Spanish speaking friends say in unison.

"I've been hearing the word Christmas six times already," Jerry growls. "We must not speak of it."

"Okay fine, we should find the person responsible for spreading Voldemort cheer all over Seaford. Happy?" The blond girl rolls her eyes over her ridiculous sentence. She also has to remind herself to get Jerry for almost making her say Voldemort yesterday.

"Voldemort?" Both Jack and Eddie raise an eyebrow in unison. Isn't Voldemort supposed to be a villain and not a holiday, Eddie lamely thought.

"Inside joke, you should've been there," Jerry pouts.

Technically, Jack was there to hear the joke, but he doesn't care. He's still acting like he knows absolutely nothing about the situation. The blond glares at him again, and he uncomfortably shifts in his seat. He may like her more than he should, but sometimes she can scare people.

* * *

 

"So I really like this girl..." Jack starts, sitting next to the Hollywood Arts kids at a small cafe in Seaford. Jade wants coffee on the particularly mellow Sunday morning, so she picks the place, and everyone goes with her.

"I think I know who it is," Jade smirks knowingly. "It's that blond girl."

"What?" Jack says in a very high-pitched tone.

"If you're trying to pull a Cat, then you're failing at it, Brewer," Jade deadpans.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it's her. And I want to impress her, but I don't know how."

"Then ask her out," Trina says matter of factly.

Everyone glares at her, and she looks taken aback at the sudden glares. "What? I'm just saying! Oh come on! It isn't that hard to tell someone you like them."

"Yeah considering that no one ever did that to you," Jade jokes, causing everyone to laugh at the Latina. Trina hides the sadness and the offense in her face and rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, how should I impress her?" Jack asks seriously. "I've known her for two years... We share the same interests, but she hates Christmas while I love it. I... I don't even know how to approach her sometimes. She seems mad at me whenever I beat her at sparring, she ignores me at school sometimes..."

"The mistletoe effect," Cat mumbles to herself.

"What?" Everyone asks in unison.

"The mistletoe effect," Cat repeats. "Someone puts a mistletoe under the couple in an attempt to get them together, and if they kiss, they usually get together. If they don't, then that would bring bad luck to both of the two attendees."

"What if they hate each other?" Beck asks, getting a glare from both Jade and Tori.

"That's impossible," Cat frowns; her high-pitched voice she usually has gets a little deeper. "It's a game."

Everyone nods, and sips their coffee nonchalantly, except for Jack who sits there, watching the caffeine-addicted students enjoy their cup of joe. "I don't know if this would work. She hates Christmas."

"I hate Christmas too," Jade comments.

"But she knows of the mistletoe right?" Tori questions, ignoring her girlfriend's comment.

Jack nods. "Of course she does. She says she celebrated Christmas before the Christmas riot."

"Okay, so this shouldn't be a problem." The brunette smirks in triumph at Jack, who raises his eyebrow suspiciously. He still has an uneasy feeling about this, but if this an attempt for her to finally look at him in a new light, then he's hoping that his new friends can help him in getting the girl of his dreams during the holiday of magic and miracles.

"What about the Secret Santa thing?" The younger teen questions. "I heard you had some problems? I know someone who can—"

"Actually, our teacher agreed to be Santa," Tori lies, and everyone stares at her. She gives them a silent response.

Jack nods, but he notices a shift in expression in Cat.

"Do you have any—" before the sentence is finished, Robbie stuffs a piece of gum in the redhead's mouth. "Thanks for the gum."

* * *

 

The decorations still stay at Seaford, and after many attempts to remove it, the individuals decide to give up and accept defeat. Both Jack and Eddie have been happier, now that the people of Seaford don't really care as much as they did. However, Kim is getting tired of the silence. She knows who decorated the mall, and now she has to deal with that piece of information. However, she can't take it anymore when several people start to hum 'Let it Snow' on her way to the dojo.

"I know who decorated the mall," Kim whispers to the two other teens inside the dojo after walking in.

Jerry raises his eyebrow. "Okay, who did it?"

Although both boys have become indifferent to the Christmas holiday as of now, they still want to know who did it, just for curiosity. "Who else likes Christmas here?"

"I knew it!" The Hispanic teen starts to point at Kim, with a surprised look on his face.

"No, it wasn't me you big dummy!" She frowns, and swats Jerry's finger away from her face. "It was Jack."

"I knew that too," Jerry mutters.

Kim ignores her friend's stupidity and continues. "Him, and those Christmas carolers who came over here a few days ago, decorated the mall head to toe. I told you something was going to happen, but none of you cared."

"It doesn't matter now," Milton shrugs. "No one can get those decorations off, and I think everyone's getting the hang of it. I personally don't care either."

"What are you saying?" Kim asks.

"It's time to let go of a five-year old feud?" Jerry replies. "I mean, it's just a holiday. We can't be anti-Christmas forever."

"Which reminds me." Kim delivers a sweeping kick to Jerry's head, knocking him down to the floor. Milton immediately rushes over to the teen and aids him. "What the hell was that for, Kim?" The pale teen questions angrily, giving her a very cold, unusual glare.

"For making me say Voldemort!" Kim replies angrily.

After getting back from spending the day with the Hollywood Arts kids, Jack enters the dojo, and sees Jerry on the floor with hands on his head, Milton next to him, and Kim almost in an angry rage. "Uh, what happened here?"

"You tell me," Kim turns around, and gives Jack her meanest glare. "How can you just decorate the mall with this monstrosity? You know that—"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand here and let my current hometown be derived of a happy holiday!" The black belt exclaims. "I'm so tired of all of you, being so mean-spirited during the December month. It's so sad how you can be this hateful towards an innocent holiday, in which you had a riot on five years ago."

"You don't even know what happened five years ago!" Kim argues.

"I don't need to know how a city decides to get angry and go on a rampage during December 25th," Jack snides. "Please, that's the least of my worries. But don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"He's right," Milton agrees.

Jerry nods in response. "But I still think the word Christmas is cursed. Let's call it Voldemort—" he stops talking when Milton slaps him upside his head.

"What was that for?" He cries.

Milton frowns as a response. "Shut up."

"Well I can't let it go," Kim bitterly replies. "I will never like this holiday, and if you continue to be this way, then so be it."

"Do you even understand what you're saying," the black belt snorts, incredulously. "This is literally tearing us apart. You're never willing to let things go, which tends to be a problem for everyone else. You know what, if you're going to be a bitch, then fine, but don't spread your bitterness to others who deserve a chance at happiness."

Surprised and angry, Jack decides to leave the dojo for the day, but the tension in the dojo still lingers.

"Can I get a hawk, can I get a ward. What does that spell? Hawkward." The small joke causes both of the teens to glare at Jerry, who responds with a defensive shrug.

* * *

 

The Hollywood Arts students walk inside their school, looking tired but satisfied with the fact that they are able to bring cheer to a small town who needed it. Jade yawns, and suddenly, everyone else yawns, and Beck groans in annoyance.

"Why are yawns so contagious?" He asks himself.

"I don't know, yawns are diseases," Tori says lazily. "I can't wait until this day is over."

"I need a nap," Jade mumbles.

"Well at least we don't have to go back to Seaford for another weekend," Tori yawns, and everyone silently cheers. "We should go to class."

Everyone groans, and went their separate ways. Tori and Jade give each other a goodbye kiss while the gang separates to open their lockers and go to their separate classes for the day, hoping they would be energized for class with Sikowitz today. They haven't exactly asked Sikowitz to be the Secret Santa of Seaford, but both Jack and Eddie said they knew someone that was capable of pulling the Santa look. Little do the Hollywood Arts kids know that Cat knows the same person that Jack and Eddie know.

Cat goes into her locker, and her phone vibrates.

"When should I do this whole Secret Santa thing?" the voice says.

"This weekend," Cat giggles. "Just as long as you have my bibble."

"I have your bibble, don't worry." The conversation ends at that, and Cat grins devilishly. "Finally, I get my bibble."

"Robbie, are you ready?" Cat asks a very tired Robbie who has bags under his eyes. He carries his acoustic guitar across his shoulder, and has an elf hat on the top of his head. Cat has the Santa hat instead, with the same Santa outfit she wore last year. The rest of the gang are waiting in their respective cars.

Robbie turns around to Cat with a tired, but somewhat excited look. "I guess."

Cat smiles, and suddenly, they're on their way to Seaford again for some acoustic Christmas singing. The Secret Santa of Seaford will also make an appearance, since Sikowitz agrees to be the secret Santa. He follows the teenagers' cars, but since Cat already asked a friend to do the Secret Santa, Sikowitz is in for a surprise.

An hour later, the teens make their appearance at the small town, and Cat and Robbie start singing their acoustic songs that they can sing using the acoustic guitar. Tori and Jade join them, while the rest of the students hang out at the small shopping center.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing that I need," Cat starts singing the sweet ballad with her high-pitched voice.

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree," Tori sings the next part with ease.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know," Jade adds in her powerful singing voice, which gets everyone's attention and the crowd, including the students from the dojo, who stand there wondrously, from the girls' voices.

"Make my wish come true!" Cat sings, in the highest soprano voice possible for her vocal chords.

"All I want for Christmas, is you," the couple looks at each other and smile, singing the line together. The three girls start giggling, and start to sing the song to its entirety, while some of the passengers came and go with the group's enthusiasm for spreading Christmas cheer into Seaford. Some of them stay and sing along. Both Jack and Eddie watch the girls sing the song, and smile a little.

When the song ends, the attendees, Jerry, and Milton clap slowly.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout, I'm telling you why!" The three girls sing the next song on their list.

"Santa Claus is coming to town," Sikowitz comes out of the shadows with a Santa outfit on, but so does another person, wearing a Santa outfit, but looks like Santa all the way.

"Uh... Why do we have two Santas?" Tori asks, pausing Robbie from strumming the song on his guitar.

"Wait a minute," Kim raises her eyebrow, and looks at the other unidentifiable Santa in the face, then pulls down the fake beard. "Bobby? What are you doing?"

"Wait, Bobby Wasabi?" Jack feigns innocence, and winks at Cat. "You dressed up as Santa?"

"Well of course," Bobby answers in a believable jolly voice. "I heard that Seaford doesn't celebrate Christmas, so I decided to dress up as Santa—wait, who is this, impostor?" He stops himself, and glares at Sikowitz, in the same Santa outfit.

"I'm Eric Sikowitz, and I'm the secret Santa of Seaford, who are you?" Sikowitz introduces himself, and raises an eyebrow at the other older man.

"I'm Bobby Wasabi, and I'm the real Secret Santa of Seaford," Bobby says triumphantly.

"I believe that title belongs to me, since I'm a believable Santa," Sikowitz argues.

"Oh please," Bobby argues back. "Let me guess, you stuffed your stomach with a pillow? This is all real baby!"

Jade and Tori find themselves laughing at the situation at hand, and so does Cat, and some of the passengers.

"At least when I remove the pillow, I can see my toes," Sikowitz retorts, causing an uproar of laughter from the Hollywood Arts crew, Jack, and Eddie, as well as the passengers, Jerry, and Milton. "That's right, I went there!"

"Oh, really? At least I'm a billionaire while you're just a..." Bobby stops himself, not knowing of the other man's occupation.

"I'm an awesome teacher!" Sikowitz cries happily, and his students cheer with him. "That supersedes your filthy money any day."

"Why you little—"

"Wait a minute!" Kim yells, causing everyone to stop laughing. "Why are we laughing? You can obviously see that two—!" Tori and Jade both roll their eyes and sneak up behind Kim, with a mistletoe in their hands. Jack takes the initiative and stands next to Kim.

"Oh look, mistletoe!" Eddie points out, causing Kim to look up and see that both Tori and Jade with a mistletoe in their hands, holding it on top of Jack and Kim. Kim looks taken aback, and starts to blush uncontrollably when she notices Jack standing next to her.

"You know the rules, Kim," Jack smirks triumphantly.

"I knew he liked Kim," Milton whispers happily. "And you, my dear, you owe me five bucks," he says, turning to Jerry.

"How about—"

"Nope, I want my five bucks," the pale teen extends his hand, awaiting his winnings. The bumbling teen digs in his pockets, and places a five dollar bill on Milton's hand.

"Come on, kiss the boy," Tori eggs Kim on, and so does everyone else. "You know you like him."

"Go Kim!" Milton chants.

Kim frowns, but gives up, grabbing Jack's shoulders and finally, the moment she's been waiting for, she plants a passionate kiss on Jack's lips.

Everyone cheers them on, while Tori and Jade remove the mistletoe from the top of them. Then Tori puts it over her head, and smirks at Jade, who smirks back and plants a chaste, but loving, kiss on Tori's lips.

"Merry Voldemort!" Jerry cries happily, and the mall suddenly is in an uproar of laughs. Milton secretly gives a light peck on Jerry's cheek.

* * *

 

Christmas Day, 2012

The Hollywood Arts students walk randomly in the Bayview Mall, waiting for the martial arts dojo to open. Since the whole Christmas fiasco a few days ago, Seaford has become a place it was five years ago before the riot: a welcoming place for anything December and Christmas. The air smells like pine, the streets are decorated with lights and other Christmas decor, and the tree at the mall is still standing despite many attempts to remove it. Although they can spend their holidays at home with their family, they think that spending it in Seaford would be better.

The doors of the martial arts dojo open, and Eddie patiently waits for his new friends and his original friends. Rudy is out of town for family festivities, and he leaves the keys to Jack originally, but Jack gives the keys to Eddie to set up for the small Christmas party. Again, the sensei doesn't know about this, but it's not going to be a large party this time.

"Holy Hannah, what happened while I was gone?" The security guard Joan interrogates to the dark-skinned male, who raises his eyebrow. The female security went to Jamaica for the week so she doesn't know of the Christmas fiasco.

"How was your trip to Jamaica, Joan?" Eddie asks, attempting to have a conversation with the surprised security guard.

"Oh, pretty good," Joan answers. "So, the five-year old feud is finally over, eh?"

"Yup!" The male replies in happiness, and sees the Hollywood Arts teens approaching the dojo. "And it's all because of the Christmas miracles over there."

Eddie waves them over, and they rush inside the dojo, while Joan also walks in. "Seems like you guys are having a party."

"And you have no plans?" Eddie quickly assumes.

Joan nods sullenly, causing some of the teens to laugh. "Well I just came back hours ago, how am I going to have plans out of the blue?"

"So can we start setting up or what?" Tori smiles.

"Go right ahead," Eddie replies, and the teens start to set up the small Christmas party. They use the place mats to cover most of the floor, and set up tables for food and eggnog, as well as a small radio for constant Christmas songs playing in the background. They use Tori's PearPhone for the music, but skip over the first Pandora song when it decides to play 'Blue Christmas'.

"Oh come on, why'd you change it!" Trina exclaims.

"NO!" Jade screams at her face, and the older Vega recoils.

I guess we're done here," Tori says triumphantly.

"Wait," Cat stops everyone from doing anything else. "You forgot one thing." She retrieves a chair and stands on top of it. She ties the mistletoe on top of the walkway, where the hidden sword hangs proudly.

"Oh," everyone sings.

"Well this sucks," Joan frowns.

"Jack and Kim are coming!" Eddie says, and watches the small couple Walk towards the dojo.

Since the whole Christmas incident, both Jack and Kim start dating, but it hasn't been any more serious than it should be. The blond realizes that Christmas is just an innocent, family oriented holiday, and if Christmas can make her wishes come true (it certainly did, she has the man of her dreams!) then she can live with that. Also Seaford has cancelled school for the rest of the week instead of the students coming in to school on Christmas Day.

They walk in the dojo, and some of the kids start snorting the minute they stand in the walkway.

"Really guys?" Jack playfully frowns, pointing at the mistletoe on top of him.

"It's not for us, dummy," Kim spits, and drags Jack over to the side. "Oh my god, is that Christmas candy?"

"Yes ma'am," Trina says triumphantly. "And I hope you're still not mad at me for tying you up."

"I told you Trina," Kim laughs. "No hard feelings."

"Who is it for then?" Jack asks stupidly.

"Wait for it..." Jade smirks, and snacks on a small candy cane.

The couple shrug, and wait by the side. "Oh, Joan, how was Jamaica?" Kim interrogates.

"Oh, it was great," Joan replies. "You know... lonely walks on the beach, tanning, all day sun, the smell of the sea... I'll definitely be going there again for my next vacation."

"I won't be surprised if it's their honeymoon spot," Jade mutters, referring to Jack and Kim, who glare at her in response. They both shake their heads. they're total opposites; if they ever get married and they have to choose a honeymoon spot, they would have to spar each other, literally.

"Nah, I'm more of a Beijing kind of girl," Kim points out.

"I always wanted to go to Paris," Jack wonders out loud.

"If you ever go, I recommend the Montmartre district," Robbie encourages. "The place is beautiful. Romantic, too."

"Yeah, considering no girl would ever want you," Jade jokes, but Robbie doesn't look deflected by it. He just shrugs and says, "Yeah, I know."

"You're so mean," Kim says.

"Are you now realizing this?" Jade scowls halfheartedly. "Plus, he already knows it's my way of joking. Everyone knows it's my way of joking. I can never be nice. Even your boyfriend knows this piece of information."

"It's true," Jack mutters.

"What about your girlfriend," Kim retorts.

"She's a blatant exception to this rule," Jade shrugs.

"I'm really not," Tori moans.

Just then, the two other teens walk in, almost ignoring the mistletoe and greeting everyone else in the room. However, Milton looks straight up, rolls his eyes, and taps Jerry. "Look what our friends left us."

He looks up and frowns. "Seriously?"

"You two know the rules," Tori smiles devilishly, winking at Kim in the process.

Their frowns deepen, but Milton gives up and looks at the Hispanic teen. "They were bound to know anyway," he mutters, and kisses the teen in surprise. The small group claps for them, and they both separate.

"So...?" Kim grins, silently prodding Milton to spill his feelings.

"I love you," the pale teen whispers to Jerry, ignoring the chorus of 'awes' in front of them. The Hispanic smiles genuinely and replies, "I love you too."

"They're dating?" Jack whispers to his girlfriend.

"You are a clueless one, aren't you?" The blond chuckles. Jack frowns, but he shrugs.

"Do you two have any bibble?" Cat interrogates both Jerry and Milton, who look at each other, then look at her weirdly. "I want bibble!"

It's funny, because she received a pack of the sugary substance a week ago. "Oh, there's some bibble froyo—"

"Jerry, NO!" Jack, Kim, and Eddie yell in unison.

"THERE'S BIBBLE FLAVORED FROZEN YOGURT?" The redhead shrieks. "WHERE IS IT?"

Most of the Hollywood Arts students slap their own foreheads in frustration, and they give up on the eccentric redhead who has an addiction to bibble. They can't exactly control her since Robbie ran out of gum.

"Thanks a lot, Jerry," Jack frowns. "You unleashed the beast."

"How was I supposed to know?" Jerry defends.

The redhead runs out of the dojo, on the run for the bibble froyo. "Where's the froyo store! I WANT BIBBLE FLAVORED FROYO!"

"She's probably scaring the passengers again," Tori sighs.

"Again?" Kim questions.

The Hollywood Arts kids don't ponder further on the question; instead, they enjoy a wonderful day with their friends, and hope that the other Seaford individuals are celebrating this holiday as well. The martial arts teens, although rarely showing it, are really thankful that they receive a Christmas miracle this year for a five-year old feud to end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it sucked


End file.
